Living Through It
by Gog-Tier
Summary: Dave Strider is moving all the way from Texas to Washington. The only plus side to this is being closer to his boyfriend of two years, but at his new school, there's this.. kid. Dark hair, dark eyes, and all around.. pretty cute. Dave's already in a relationship, but that doesn't stop him from all falling for the kid, even if he denies all of Dave's advances. DaveJohn Davekat
1. Moving

Okay so this is my first time actually posting any thing; I write a lot but haven't ever posted any of my work for others to read. Please give me some structured criticism. I want to know how I can make my writing better. If you like it, review or well like it ehe anyway hope you enjoy~

Oh yeah, the first two chapters are going to be real short but after that they go off to a longer length and stuff.

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you are absolutely stoked.

Your Bro has just told you that in a few days, the two of you will be kissing Texas good bye and moving off to Washington. Normally, a seventeen year old would be pissed that you were getting dragged off to a completely different state at the beginning of your Junior year but not you. You are completely thrilled, though you easily hide it with your cool kid shades and stoic look. What makes you so happy about this is the fact that your boyfriend of two years lives in Washington and the closer you are to him, the happier you will be.

The conversation you had with your Bro about the move was short and to the point; Bro only really saying that they were moving and where they were moving to. No explanation, though you weren't complaining.

In a near mad rush, you start to pack your things; throwing your clothes and anything else that would fit in your two medium sized suitcases. Everything else was going to be boxed.

In about two hours, you and your Bro had successfully packed all of your belongings and the moving trucks were parked outside. Three large men came in and started taking large boxes and furniture out of your apartment, packing it down the elevator and sliding them carefully into the back of the truck. It didn't take long for all the furniture to be gone and nearly all the boxes.

You sigh and look around your now empty apartment, wondering what it was going to be like in Washington, but for a cool kid like you, there was nothing to worry about. It was pretty weird though, the sudden decide to move. It weighed on the back of your mind; why had Bro decided to move? From what you could tell, your older brother seemed rather content with the way the two of you were living, though with Bro, you could never be too sure. You push your aviators, which had been a gift to you from your super sweet boyfriend, and brush it all off, though you make a note to ask Bro about it later.

As the last of your and Bro's stuff is taken out of the apartment, you grab your suitcase and start walking out, following your older brother down the elevator and to his sweet car. You both throw your bags into the trunk before you get in the passenger seat, Bro getting in the driver side. You look out your window and place your headphones over your ears as the car starts to drive off.

You are so stoked.


	2. Family

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are absolutely pissed.

You can't believe she would do this to you again. The beginning of the school year is just a few days away and the normal sixteen year old would be buying clothes and supplies need for school but not you; never you. You are too busy taking care of your shit faced mom; who once again managed to lose her job, come home completely and utterly drunk, and then proceed to yell at you and blame you for all the shit going on in her life, or taking care of your younger siblings, one of which actually does need supplies.

Normally, you would just leave her to wallow in her self pity and tears but not today. Your little sister, Meagan, needs to go 'back-to-school' shopping and seeing how your sorry excuse for a mother is in absolutely no condition to drive, you're probably going to have to take her yourself.

With a deep sigh, you round up your younger siblings and get them ready to go. Luckily, you had managed to get your intermediate license as soon as you could, allowing you to take your yourself and your brother and sister to the store and other places, though you and Meagan ride the bus to and from school to save gas and money. It helps you out a lot, being able to drive, you don't have to worry about trying to get your mom sober enough to take you places and you can get the groceries and other things done without her knowing.

Your mom is currently passed out on the couch, so you don't even bother with her. You just take her wallet out of her pocket, take her keys, and leave her there. If she wanted come or wanted you to ask her first, she should have been sober enough to process words. You take Meagan's hand and pick Elijah up, your little brother being only one year old, you can't really leave him here by himself. After you had made sure that you have all you need, you take your younger siblings out to the car and put them in. Meagan asks you why mommy's not coming with you guys and you just tell her that mommy's too sleepy right now.

You get into the driver seat and buckle up, using your mirror's to make sure everyone else is and you set off. The drive is rather short, seeing as how your family doesn't have enough money and you just go to the local walmart. It doesn't take long for you to get inside and start shopping. Almost an hour or two later, your sister has all the things she needs for school and is ready to go home.

When you do finally get home, Elijah is asleep and Meagan is close to it. You take the two of them inside and pack Elijah to his room. You put him in his crib then help your sleepy sister get ready for bed. When both of your siblings are down the hall sleeping in their room, you sigh and go check on your mom. She's still asleep, making you frown and walk over to her. She always does this.. She'll stay out all night and most of the next day and when she finally decides to drag her ass home, she's passed out. You nudge her and try to get her up, or at least make her go to her room. You get a groan from your mother before she peeks open an eye and looks up at you. She opens her mouth to say something but just pukes all over the carpet.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are absolutely pissed.


	3. Apartments

You and your Bro have finally made it to Washington. It was a long and hella boring car ride but you're finally there. The apartment your Bro chose to move you both to is pretty nice, a little nicer than your previous one. The outside of the apartment complex is made with off white and different shades of brown bricks and it all looks pretty sweet to you, maybe a little too primped but oh well, it's not like you can do anything about it. You open up the car door and get out, hanging your rockin' headphones over your neck. You go over to the trunk and pop it open, getting your suitcases. Afterwards, you wait for Bro, seeing as that you, as cool as you may be, have no idea what room or even what floor your new apartment is on. But of course, Bro takes his leisurely time and you swear that he's doing it on purpose. When Bro is finally getting his things out of the trunk, you watch, not having much interest in anything else. The air around you is cold, well, colder than it was in Texas, which makes this probably decent for everyone else. Birds are chirping and there is a slight breeze, which is probably either messing up your hair or making you look ten times hotter.

When Bro gets all his shit together, he leads you into the apartment complex, which is even nicer on the inside. Once again, it's a little too primed but there is still nothing you can do about it. You follow Bro the the elevator and make it to the top floor where he then goes to apartment number 412. He unlocks the door and drags his bags inside. You follow him and hell, is this place sweet or what? The main room is large and openly connects to the kitchen, which it just a few square feet smaller. The place is obviously completely empty but that is going to change quickly.

You smirk. "So, guess you had to sell all that puppet porn to get this place, huh?" You tease your brother, pulling your suitcase up beside you.

"Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He says and starts walking over towards a wide hallway that is across the living room, "But 'cause of that little comment of yours, your ass is getting the smallest room."

"Not cool, Bro." You tell him and go down the hallway as well, all the doors are open and you can see Bro disappear into the room at the end of the hall, probably to unpack his weird ass smuppets, which you are convinced is the only thing he packed.

There are three more doors down the hall but you can tell that one is a closet, one is obviously a bathroom, so that leaves your room to be the closest door to the living room. You get inside and look around a bit, pushing your shades up on your nose. The room is pretty big, bigger than your old room for sure. You pull your bags over to the closet and open it up. Huh, it's a pretty decent size too. Geez, not that you didn't like the place, it was hella fucking cool but why had you guys moved in the first place? You just sigh again, you'll bother him about it later. Right now, you have to start unpacking. You start taking your clothes out of their place in the suitcase and start putting the in the closet, the thing has this weird built in cubby thing and you guess it's for shoes but whatever; you start to put your pants in there.

After about three hours, the movers had moved all your boxes and furniture into the apartment and you now had your bed and a few other things set up. You're currently setting up your turntables and your speakers, wanting to get your music making back in action as fast as possible. After all, an amazing artist like you can't take off time; you never know when the perfect beat and rhythm will come to you. Soon, just like your old room, this room has wires strung out all over it and your turntables are finally powered with all the juice they need. You get up from your position on the floor and stretch your arms high over your head. With a glance out your window, you notice that it's already dark and you guess that it's around eight thirty. Just to be sure, you pull out your phone and check the time. 8:31. Eh, close enough.

Pushing your shades higher up on your nose you leave your room, wandering around. At times like this, you're glad you live in an apartment; no having to wait to have your electricity and water turned on. You wander into the living room where the plush futon couch set in front of the T.V. that had already been mounted on the wall. Just below it was the black, short intertainment center Bro had gotten only for the sake of having somewhere to put all the video games and movies the two of you own. You look over at it from behind your shades before you just wander into the kitchen. The rarely used kitchen table is set up and so is the fridge. You're just about to go check to see if there is anything to snag from the fridge when you remember that you have just moved. There won't be anything in the fridge. That sucks. You're so fucking hungry, you could probably eat a horse.

"Bro!" You yell from the kitchen as you start to walk towards the hall. "Bro, I'm fucking hungry and there's nothing in the fridge." You hear him from behind his door but can't make out what he's saying.

"What?" You say, probably too loud considering you're near his room. He opens his door and looks at you.

"I said, calm your tits. I just ordered pizza."

"Sweet, when's it going to get here?" You ask, your stomach feeling like it's going to start eating you away until all that's left of you is your signature shades. Not really but you're pretty hungry.

"Half hour maybe." Bro answers and then retreats back into his room.

You sigh and go back into the living room to wait for the heaven on Earth that is pizza. You flop down on the couch and pick up the remote, turning the T.V. on. You mindlessly flip PS3 on and grab the controller, going to Netflix that is luckily still up and running. You watch probably half of a show before you switch over to a game and start playing. You game aimlessly, a little bored, though behind your stoic bored expression, you're excited as balls. During the drive here, you were texting your boyfriend, John, and as it turns out, he lives around here. Same town and maybe, even the same school. You are, for the first time in your whole life, excited for the first day of school.

After a while, the doorbell rings and Bro goes to get it. The scent of cheesy, greasy pizza fills the apartment and you pause your game going to go eat some slices of heaven.


	4. Mornings

Yo wow okay so I just put up all those chapters and junk but i don't really want to stop? Geez, I'm so fucking weird, anyway! I hope you enjoy this and in case you didn't notice the chapters will go Dave's POV to Karkat's POV and back, it just swaps over each chapter. Please review and like if you like this and stuff. Well anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

You wake up to the screeching sound of your cheap ass alarm clock, which reminds you that today is the fist day of school. Great. You slam your hand down on the clock and peal your eyes open. You almost want to just lay back down and go to sleep. The sun isn't even up yet, it never is when you wake up on a school day. You've been waking up at five every school day morning since your mom left that asshole of a step father you had. Waking up this early sucked ass but you had to to be able to get ready, wake your mom up, get your little sister ready, and then take your brother to the daycare that wasn't too far away, though since your mom just got fired recently, you wont have to worry about that. It was a lot to do and hell did it stress you out. Getting hardly any sleep then having to deal with seven hours of school? It was hectic but last year you somehow managed to keep your grades up and even pass his honor classes. Most people wouldn't think that you were as smart or dedicated to school as you were and to be honest, you weren't. You just wanted to be a better role model than for your little sister and brother than your mom was.

You close your eyes for a moment and rub them before you sit up, putting your feet over the edge of the bed. Exhaustion is obviously taking a toll on you body, having been up all night with your little brother who wouldn't stop crying and fussing. You stand up and start making your way towards the bathroom. The bathroom is just across the hall from your room so you don't have to make too much effort in getting there. You enter and close the bathroom door behind you, flicking the light on. The bright light blinds you for a moment and you clamp your eyes shut, before you slowly blink them open to let your pupils adjust.

When you open your eyes fully, you look into the mirror to see your small frame. You look over yourself for a moment, studying your features. You were short. God, were you short. You were probably only about 5'3, which was pretty fucking short considering every asshole and there mother in this place were at _least _5'7. You lift up a hand and place your fingers softly under your eyes, noticing that though you still had bags under them from your constant lack of sleep, the were less pronounced than they had been, probably due to being able to sleep a little bit longer during the summer. The freckles on your face are still as dark and pronounced as ever and you sigh.

After a moment of looking into your dull drown eyes, you decide you should get a move on. You wash your face, brush your teeth, attempt to brush your hair, which failed miserably as usual, and do your normal morning thing . When you are all done in the bathroom it's half past five, which is normal. Due to your sluggish and lazed movements in the morning, it always takes you a little longer to get ready than the normal guy.

You go to your room, yawning a bit, and go to your dresser. You pull out a random shirt and lay it on top of your dresser, grabbing some pants from it as well before you close the draw and tug off your pajama shirt, which it way too big for you. You pull the shirt on over your head before you pull your pants up over the boxers you were wearing. You straighten your shirt a bit and look at yourself in the mirror that sat on the dresser and rested against the wall. You thought you looked decent enough. When you had finished making sure you didn't look like a total idiot, you grabbed you old backpack and slung it over you shoulder, grabbing your jacket before you headed down the steps and into the living room. You dropped your stuff on the couch before going back up the steps to wake up your mom.

Walking into her room, you were confronted with the usual mess. Corona and Vodka bottles were strung about and you cringe at the sight. You hated how she had deteriorated to this.. It made you feel bad for her, but no matter what she had been through, that didn't excuse her from taking care of her own kids. You turn the light on and your mom groans, rolling and hiding under the blankets.

"Mom, get up." You say to her, carefully making your way through the mess.

"No." You hear her whine from her position under the blankets, which makes you just sigh. After a moment, you've made your way to her bedside. The woman under the covers knows your there, you have to do this every morning with her.

"Mom. Get up." You say with a harsh tone as you pull the blankets off of her. Your mom groans loudly and clamps her eyes shut as she reaches a hand out, searching for her blankets.

"Karkat..." She moans, opening her eyes to glare at you, "Give me my fucking blankets.. please.."

"No. Get the hell up. Come on, it's the first day of school."

She groans again. "Karkat..."

"Mom, just get up." You tell her with a prominent frown on your face. you drop her blankets on the ground. "If you don't come down stairs before six, I'm going to come back up here with a pail of water." You say and leave the room.

When you get back down the steps, you check the time. 5:45. You go over to the door and grab your shoes, taking them to the couch before you sit down and start looking for socks. You find it completely pointless to fold socks so when you get done washing and drying them, you just dump the socks into a basket. After you dig around for while you find a matching pair and slip them on, then your shoes. When you finish lacing them, you see your mom lazily walk down the steps, going into the kitchen. You're glad she's up and not deciding to sleep until God knows when in the afternoon. You get up off the couch and go up to your little sisters room, opening the door and stepping in.

"Meagan, it's time to get up." You say as you walk over to the little girl. She mumbles and rolls over. "Meagan, come on. Get up." You speak to her in a much lighter tone than you do your mom, knowing that Meagan wont put up as much of a fuss as your mom.

Eventually, you sister opens her eyes and rubs them. "What is it, Karkat?" Meagan mumbles, moving her hands from her eyes and looking up at you. You allow yourself to smile at the seven year old.

"It's time to get up. We've got school today." As you finish speaking you see her pout.

"Can't we just stay home today?" She asks, though she sits up.

"No, we can't do that. School's important."

Meagan pouts a little more but gets up, "Okay.." She goes over to the outfit that she picked out the day before and starts to change.

When the little girl begins to do her normal morning things, you leave the room and go into Elijah's room. Of course the one year old is already up and standing against the railing of his crib, holding onto it. When he see's you, he bounces a little. You go over to your brother and pick him up. You start to clean him up, changing his diaper his clothes and then you take him down the steps and place him in his highchair. You look over to the stove and see that your mom is making breakfast, something she only does on important days or when she's just hungry herself.

You go over to the cabinet and get out some of Elijah's baby food, opening it and getting a spoon. Since Elijah can feed himself, you don't have much to worry about. You take his food over to him and place it and the spoon on the highchair tray. The one year old grabs the spoon and starts to eat, he's a little messy but you can wipe him off when he's done. Though, just to be sure you don't have to completely change him again, you put one of his bibs on him. Once that's done, you check the time and.. You're running late. Shit.

You rush into the living room and throw your grey hoodie over your head and look towards the stairs. "Meagan! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

When you see her come down the stairs fully dressed with her pink backpack over her shoulders you sigh a bit. She probably hasn't had breakfast yet. Meagan jumps off the last step and smiles at you, showing off her missing tooth. "I'm ready!"

You smile at her a bit and throw your backpack over your own shoulders and yell towards the kitchen. "Bye, mom!"

Meagan copies you and your mom gives a less noisy good by before you and your little sister rush out the door. The two of you hurry to the bus stop and get there just as the yellow vehicle pulls up. You let Meagan get on first and she sits down in the third seat with a bunch of other girls and melts into whatever they were talking about. You hurry onto the bus and head towards the back, hands stuffed in the pockets of you sweatshirt. You ignore everyone around you and sit at the seat just behind the emergency door where you have sat ever since freshman year. You place your backpack into your lap and sigh, letting yourself relax just a bit. You rest your head on the back of the divider in front of you and sigh. You have a feeling that today is going to suck ass.


	5. New School

You pull up to the front of the school in Bro's sweet ride. It's a red and silver Audi r8 v10 and it's one hell of a car. Or at least you think so. The only reason Bro lets you drive this beauty is because the moment you turn eighteen, it's yours. You park in one of the spaces near the back and turn off your car, checking your hair in the rearview mirror. Still fine as hell. What? You can't risk looking bad now that you know John goes to this school. Over the few days that you had been living here, you had found out that John did go to the school you would be attending and though you didn't show it, you were excited about getting to see him. He had visited you back in Texas a few times, though those visits only lasted a few days.

You take your keys out of the car and get out, making sure to grab your backpack before you close and lock the car behind you. You see a few people staring at you from the corner of your eye and can't help but smirk. Nobody can resist the Strider charm. You begin walking over to the school, hands in your pockets and backpack over your shoulders. A bus pulls up to the school and kids start pouring off of it, though you pay them no mind. You pull a hand from your pocket and push your shades up higher on your nose. The world is darkened due to them but you'd prefer it; you're eyes being sensitive to the light.

Soon, you're at the building school building and you push the door open, stepping inside. The sound of random chatter greets your ears as you start to head to the main office to get your schedule. Your Bro told you that you need to do that as soon as you got there, seeing how all the students who went to the school last year would get their schedules mailed to them.

You head into the main office and the man at the front desk looks up at you from his computer. He has thin rimmed glasses perched up on his nose and is rather plump, though he looks friendly enough. He's bald and gives off the vibe that he was a former football coach. You walk over to the desk and he smiles at you.

"What can I do for you?" He asks and you see from his name tag that his name is Mr. Ackleson. You lean on one foot and push your hands deeper into your pockets.

"I'm new here." You say and the man nods.

"Okay.." Mr. Ackleson types a bit on his computer and looks as if he's pulling things up, "Name?"

"Dave Strider."

He nods and clicks a few things before the printer starts to turn on. You guess he's printing your schedule and you look around the office as you wait. It looks like any other office. Bland off-white walls and plastic plants placed everywhere. There's a picture of the school on the wall just behind Mr. Ackleson and from the picture, you can tell that there has been more built to the school over the years. Soon, you hear the printer stop running and look over to the man. He picks up the paper and hands them to you.

"Okay so, just follow the signs and you should find all your classes easily, but if you get lost, just ask a teacher." Mr. Ackleson says then gestures to the classes on the paper, "You can probably tell yourself, but you have six classes. You get an hour for lunch which you can use the whole time to eat or eat quickly then use as a study hall or something. Lunch is between third and fourth so when the bell rings just head to the cafeteria." He tells you and flips the schedule over, pointing to a chart divided into six blocks. "Have all your teachers sign on the back of this, okay?" You nod and take the schedule.

"Okay, cool." You say then start to head out, but the man stops you.

"Oh, Strider! Before the bell rings for first period you can either stay in the cafeteria, gym, or go out in the courtyard."

"Okay, that all?"

"Yeah, have a good first day." Mr. Ackleson tells you and you mutter a thanks before leaving the office. You look over your schedule for a second before you pull your iPhone from your pocket. You unlock it and shoot John a text.

"Yo Egbert, where you at?" It reads.

You push your phone in your pocket and wait for John to reply. You lean against the wall near the office door and look around a bit. You see a short kid and this really tall clown paint clad guy walk in. The short guy looks to be completely annoyed with what ever the juggalo is saying; while the clown has a dopey smile on his face and is babbling on about God knows what. You feel your phone buzz in your pocket and you get it out, seeing that it's John.

"You're here!? Sweet! I'm in the courtyard!" You smile just barely at the text and shoot him a quick text telling him you're on your way.

You shove your phone back into your pocket and start to head back outside. The courtyard looks somewhat like the one at your old school, though this one has more trees and actual tables instead of just benches. You look around a bit and start to walk around a bit, looking for John. After a moment of walking aimlessly you hear your name being called and you look around, spotting a buck toothed dork waving you down. You let the smallest of smiles come to your lips as you start walking over to him.

John is practically jumping by the time you get over to him and he doesn't even attempt to hide his excitement. He pulls you into a tight hug and you hug him back, having missed him. The two of you hug for a while until he pulls back, a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" He says, so much excitement in his voice that it's hard to not break out into a large smile.

"Yeah, well believe it, babe." You say to him. John moves away from you and looks over to his friends. They could be classified as your friends too, since you talk to the, just as much as John, though this is the first time you've seen them in person. You've seen pictures of them, of course. What kind of friend would you be if you didn't have their faces plastered to your walls? You immediately recognize their faces due to this. The one with short blonde hair and black lipstick is Rose and the one with long dark brown hair and round glasses is and Jade are both smiling at you and you nod your head up to them in a greeting.

" 'Sup?" You say and Jade giggles.

"Geez, I guess all 'cool kid' thing wasn't just online, huh?" Jade teases a bit and you smirk.

"No way. All that is one-hundred percent Strider." You say and Rose smiles a little more, which is accompanied by John and Jade laughing. You have a feeling that you're going to like it here.


	6. Stupid

Okay so i'm probably going to be updating this a lot and p frequently too cause christmas break is coming up and that's like two weeks of me having nothing to do so yeah, but expect updates daily unless something big is coming up, like finals, which i'll be sure to mention in one of these things, anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

You are currently being annoyed by your self-proclaimed best friend. He's rambling on about miracles or some shit. What a fucking idiot.. You ran into Gamzee just as you got off the bus and because his other 'best friend', Tavros, wasn't here yet, he followed you inside the school, talking your ear off. You have no idea how you two became friends but you're pretty sure it happened somewhere around seventh grade and you've been unable to pry him away from you since. Even though Gamzee's annoying you, you still enjoy his company when he's not rambling on about his stupid miracles. It's because of him that you don't get bullied like you used to. People tend to not bother with Gamzee's friends too much and it's probably because he's fucking terrifying when he's not drugged up.

You shift your bag on your shoulders and continue to walk, paying your friend no mind. As you pass by the office you see a complete douchebag leaning against the wall. You roll your eyes and look to your babbling friend as you enter into the cafeteria, which is just a large opening from the lobby.

"Gamzee, do you ever shut up?" You interrupt him. Gamzee stops talking for a second and looks at you with his half lidded eyes, that stupid smile still on his lips.

"Well, I guess I motherfucking can if you all up and want me to, Karbro." Gamzee says with a lazed shrug. You sigh and rub your forehead.

"I do. I really fucking do." You walk over to the table that you, Tavros, and Gamzee always sit at, glad to see that no immature freshman took it. You drop your backpack to the ground and take a seat at the round, pale grey table. There were three other blue seats that were unoccupied until Gamzee plopped down in the one to your left. You sigh loudly and drop your head roughly on the table, hitting your head a lot harder than you meant to and shit, you hope it doesn't bruise.

"Karbro? Everything all okay?" You hear Gamzee ask you but you don't even bother lifting your head.

"Yes. Everything is so fucking okay that I'm just going to start dancing and singing and call everyone my jolly fucking chum." You snap at him. Gamzee doesn't say anything and after a moment you sigh, "Sorry, Gamzee.. I just.. My mom lost her damn job again and I don't know what I'm going to do and I can't get a fucking job myself, I have to watch my brother and sister.."

Gamzee places a hand on you back and you turn your head to look at him. He's, once again, smiling like an idiot.

"It's all gonna be motherfucking okay, bro. I'm sure a fucking miracle is all up and on it's motherfucking way." He says and you roll your eyes and pick your head up off the table.

"Yeah, right."

You and Gamzee sit at the table for a while, talking about your summer and all the other things people do on their first day back at school. You're summer had been, in the lightest terms, shitty. You had to take care of your sibling the entire summer and though you're happy to do so, it kind of sucked having to always tell your friends that you couldn't hang out, though it was normally just Gamzee who wanted to. Gamzee told you that he had a 'motherfucking wicked summer' and you silently guessed that it was because he found a cheaper pot dealer. You were right.

Soon enough, Tavros wheels his way into the cafeteria and Gamzee pushes a chair over to another table so that he can have somewhere to park his wheelchair. Gamzee starts talking to Tavros immediately and you are all but forgotten. You don't mind though, you know Gamzee has the worlds biggest crush on the guy, plus it gives you time to think. You look around at the cafeteria, looking at the shitty trophies in the in-wall trophy case and the array of blue and and grey; your school colors. The cafeteria, and the school for a matter of fact, was pretty big. It made sense that it was though; this school was pretty big and since everyone had lunch at the same time, a large lunch room was necessary.

You sigh when you hear the bell for first period ring and get up, picking your backpack up off the ground. Gamzee smiles at you while Tavros is busy putting his Magic cards away. The amputee had lately been desperately trying to teach Gamzee how to play the complex card game and honestly, it was a waste of his time; Gamzee could hardly count to ten, let alone play a card game like that.

You look at him and shake your head. You pull your schedule that you had gotten earlier that week and look at your first period. Math. Yeah, great way to start the day. You sigh and start heading to the class, leaving Gamzee and Tavros to themselves. As you walk down the hall, you have to weasel your way around. Apparently people didn't seem to know that you don't stop in the middle middle of the hallway. No. You keep walking. Stoping will just waste everyones damn time.

As you move through the crowds, you manage to get shoved roughly into the wall. You cringe a bit and glare at the culprit. What an asshole. You have a feeling that you're going to hate it here just a little more than before.


	7. Oops

Okay so I just got home from watching Frozen and it was really cool. Well, I though so. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is lacking, I'm kind of pooped but anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

The day goes on and you find out that you and John have first, third and fifth together. Fuckin' awesome. First period had past in a large blurr, you mostly looking and/or talking to John. You're ecstatic that you and John actually have classes together; it's so sweet you don't even know how to explain it. John's thrilled about it as well. You walk John to his class, proudly holding his hand as you do. He seems a bit embarrassed about it but he's smiling so you guess that's a good sign. You see a few people look at your and John's connected hands then give you and odd look. You don't think anything about it. If they have a problem with you and your boyfriend they can go fuck themselves. When you get to John's classroom, he lets go of your hand and before he can say anything you kiss him. It's quick and sweet, but the slightly shorter boy still flushes.

You smirk at him, "Later, John." You say to him and he sputters for an answer.

"Well, uh, yeah, later." He somehow manages then retreats into the classroom. You watch him go and try to not smile. You sigh and stuff your hands into your pockets, turning and heading to your classroom.

The walk to the class is a little longer and when you get there, the class is already close to being filled. You glance around the classroom for a moment, sizing everyone up. No one really catches your interest, though you do see the juggalo from this morning leaning back in his desk, arms folded behind his head. You roll your eyes behind the darkness of your shades. You fucking hate juggalos. You walk over to the teachers desk and dig the now folded up schedule out of your pocket. You unfold it and get her attention.

"Hey, can you sign this?" You ask and she looks over to you from her computer. You notice that she has long dark brown hair and is probably in her twenties and huh, she's actually pretty hot for teacher. If you weren't gay you would totally tap that ass.

"Yeah, okay." The teacher muses and take the paper, getting a pen and signing the second block. She hands the paper back over to you. "Here you go."

"Thanks." You take the paper from her and stuff it back into your pocket. You turn away and start to walk to the back of the classroom. You ignore the people around you as they look at you, the juggalo in particular.

You drop your backpack next to a desk and take a seat. You look around one more time and see a chick with weird red glasses looking at you, holding the strangest smile on her face. She looks like she's about to say something but that's when the teacher stands up and starts going over the class procedures, syllabus, and what exactly you should expect in Chemistry. You sigh and rest your cheek in your hand as you look forward and listen to her drone on. Okay, she's hot and all but damn, she could make video games boring. You feel someone staring at you and look over to see the weirdo with clown paint covering his face looking straight at you. He's frowning and meets your gaze for a moment before he sluggishly looks away. Damn, what's his deal? You look away from him and back to the teacher in front of the class. You think that it's odd that she hasn't called roll but then again, maybe this school only takes roll in first period or she just forgot.

After a while, she puts up this slideshow, going over some of her rules in general. You get five bathroom passes and that's it. If you run out and gotta take a piss, oh well. You can't leave the classroom while taking a test or when you're supposed to be taking notes. The teacher goes on for a while and looking to a wall and let yourself zone out a bit. Though you're not paying attention to anything, you notice when people start to pass papers down the rows. You take the paper from the person in front of you and since you're the last in the row, you don't have to worry about passing it back. You look at the paper and great, it's work.

"Okay, so on this, I want you to try and do it all. I'll let you work together but you need to be working." The teacher says and you sigh a bit, getting a pencil out.

You're about to start working, when you of the corner of your eye you see that girl from earlier approach you. She smiles at you and leans on your desk some.

"Hey." She starts, her voice somewhat high-pitched, "Wanna work together?"

You look at her for a moment before you nod, "Yeah, sure."

She smiles a little more and sits at the desk in front of you, the person who was originally sitting there gone and off working with someone else. She faces you and puts her paper on your desk. "I'm Terezi."

"Dave."

She cackles a bit, "Well aren't you a cool kid." She states and you can't help but grin a bit.

"Hell yeah. No one's cooler than a Strider." You say. Terezi's smile grows and she snickers.

"I like you." She sniffs a bit, "You smell nice."

You blink. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome! So, do you know how to do this?"

You look down to the packet and flip through it for a second. Shit. You have no idea what this is. "No… What about you?"

She laughs. "I can't even see the packet, dummy."

You blink again and just notice that she is holding a cane in her hand. "Oh, sorry. Didn't notice."

"Really? Most people notice when someone's holding a cane."

"Guess I don't then." You shrug and Terezi laughs again.

"Whatever."

You and Terezi attempt to work on the packet the rest of the period, though the two of you only manage to question number four. When the bell rings, you put your things back in your bag and stand, slinging it over your shoulder. Terezi tells you buy and leaves quickly. You just shrug again and push your shades up higher on your nose, taking your schedule out of your pocket and glancing at it as you walk out of the room. Once you see what room number you go to, you stuff it back into your pocket and begin to head that way. You have your hands in your pockets again and your default stoic expression. You walk to the class, looking at a few people from behind your shades. This school has some weird people, but that's true about every school. When you get to the class and step inside, you see that John is already in the classroom. He is talking to Jade, who also has this class with you and you walk in unnoticed. You take the seat next to him and reach out a hand, grabbing his side. John jumps a bit and gasps before he looks over to you. He frowns at you some, though you know it's not full heartedly.

"Dude! What was that for?" He asks and you just shrug, smirking at him.

"Don't know, man." You say and he huffs, though a smile is playing on the edge of his lips.

You, John, and Jade talk until the class begins, a burly man coming to the front of the room and talking on about how this class works. Just like last period. He talks all period, explaining things, answering questions, and asking a few himself. You zone in and out that period and lean back in your seat some. The classroom is rather roomy as it also doubles as a computer lab in the back. When you first walked in, you noticed that the computers were pretty new and in a decent condition. At your old school, all the computers were shit; hardly any of the keyboards worked and the computer itself was so old it took like an hour just to log in.

After what seems like forever to you, the bell rings again and people start picking up their stuff and leaving. You do the same though you wait behind for John. He and Jade get their stuff and John bounds over to you, taking your hand in his. You just barely hold back a smile and Jade joins the two of you. All of you leave the room and start walking to the cafeteria.

"So, we normally eat in the cafeteria." John says, looking over to you and Jade chimes in.

"Yeah! It's a lot better than eating outside because you don't have to worry about bugs bothering your food." She smiles brightly and you nod.

"Makes sense." You tell her and John smiles, walking a little faster and tugging you along.

"Then let's hurry up! I'm fucking starving!"

The three of you hurry off to the cafeteria, John trying to get to the lunch lines before they get hella long. You humor him and follow along, getting to the quickly crowding cafeteria in about five minutes. John pulls you over to the lunch line while Jade goes off to sit with Rose, having packed her lunch. In the line, John looks to you with a large smile and you two talk while you wait. It's mostly just idle chit chat, John asking you questions about if you like it here and shit while you answer and mindlessly play with his fingers in yours. Soon, it's John's turn in line and he gets whatever was available and it looks like it could be better but you're fucking hungry. You and John both get the shitty meal, pay for it, then go over to sit with your friends.

"Hey, Dave. Why did you move here in the first place?" John asks you as you walk to one of the cafeteria tables.

You turn and look at him, opening your mouth to answer him and tell him that you have no idea why you moved so suddenly. Though be for you are even to get out a single word, someone bumps right into you, your tray smashing into the front of them. You quickly look in front of you and see that whatever had been on your tray; mashed potatoes and some weird sauce type shit, were all over the front of gray hoodie. The kid looks pissed.


	8. Mr Douche

Yesterday I saw Frozen and today I went to go see The Desolation of Smaug. This has been stellar but any way here is the chapter and stuff hope you like it~ Oh and please, if you like it leave some reviews cause I want to know if it's good or if im doing something wrong.

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

You're speechless. You are absolutely speechless. You were just been minding your own damned business, walking over to where you and Gamzee would always meet for lunch, when some overlord douche fuck decided to bump into you and spill his god forsaken food all over you. Granted, you weren't really paying attention, you had your head down after all but this fucker should have been at least been looking where he was going. You look down at your hoodie, your only hoodie to be exact, and feel the anger bubble up inside you. Today had been a fucking awful day already but this? God damnit, this made it ten times worse! It would take you months to get all this shit ass gravy and gross mashed potatoes off. You scowl at your chest before you scrape and fling the food off of your chest, moving you scowl to pinpoint the douche who did it.

"What the fucking hell?" You nearly yell at him, shoving him away. The tray that was once in his hands was now at your feet, the collision between the two of you making him drop it.

"Dude, look, I'm sorry. It was a fucking accident." Lord douche says, holding his hands up defensively though his face remains blank, not even showing that he really is sorry for dumping everything all over you.

"Then watch where you're fucking going!" You snap, anger rising by the second. This is going to take so much work to clean up and like hell you are going out in public without your jacket.

"Karkat, calm down." John says, you just noticing he was there. He moves closer to the blond asshole, "He already said he was sorry."

"Fuck off, John." You shot him a harsh glare. John recoils a bit, even though he's a hell of a lot bigger than you, and the douche doesn't seem to like that. He sets his jaw and steps back up to you, leaving hardly any space between you two. He looks down at you and you can tell that you've pissed him off. You look up at him, holding your ground and frowning at him.

"Look. I be pissed at me all you fuckin' want but don't drag John into this. As far as I can tell hasn't done anything." He says and you can hear a bit of a Texan accent poking out.

You scoff. "You're new, right? You haven't even been here a whole fucking day yet. You can't tell shit."

Dave moves close to your face, only about an inch or two away. "I can tell that you're a little bitch who didn't get enough hugs from his mommy, right?" He says, a smirk toying on his lips.

Your eye widen for a moment as your blood starts to boil. You clench your hands into tight fists and glare at him. Instead of hitting him like you really want to, you shove him roughly away from you.

"Fuck off!" You yell at him and the entire lunch room goes quiet. People stop what they are doing and look you, trying to see what's going on. You breathe heavily and glare at him for a moment before turning and storming out of the lunch room, pissed beyond recognition.

You leave the lunch room entirely, fleeing to a bathroom that is down a hall nearby. You go in and find that it's empty. You walk over to a mirror and look at yourself in it, seeing how bad the mess really is. It's awful. That shitty gravy is definitely going to leave a stain. You sigh and take your jacket off, careful not to get anymore on you. You hold your hoodie in front of you and look at it. Well this is junk now.. You sigh again and put it on the sink, getting some paper towels. You start trying to clean the mess off and it's working some.

You scrub at your sweatshirt for a while, trying to clean it up, before you give up entirely. You manage to get most off but hell it still looks like food had been all over it. Since there is nothing more you can do for it, you just fold it up. You rub your forehead and look at yourself in the mirror. You look decent enough so you don't have to wear it but you feel so uncomfortable and lost without it on, especially since your shirt has short sleeves. Oh well. Because of that asshole you're going to have to go through the rest of your day without it.

You rub your face with both of your hands and think about what the bastard said. You know you shouldn't let it get to you but it kind of hurt. You didn't get enough hugs from your mommy to put it simply. Even when your dad was alive she was a little distant. When he died, she ignored you completely. When she remarried, she would at least talk to you. And after she got the divorce, she is the mess you call your mom now. The divorce was for the best though. Your stepdad had been really abusive to your mom, though she still thinks he is the greatest man in the world. You've heard your mom up crying about him enough to know that if you didn't make her get rid of him, fucking Slick would still be here.

You move your hands from your face and look in the mirror for a second before you grab your jacket and head out to go meet Gamzee. Who is either in the back of the school getting high or sitting with Tavros. You walk through the school, avoiding looking at any one as you keep your head down. That's probably the reason why you ran into the douchebag in the first place but you don't care. He should have been paying attention too.

You finally make your way to the back of the school and open up the back door. It's a little warmer outside than it was this morning and you hope it won't get any hotter. You spot Gamzee not too far away leaning against a large AC unit, smoking a joint. You sigh and go over to him. Tavros refuses to be around Gamzee while he's getting high, which is why he won't be out here today, but he still agrees that sober Gamzee is a thing that shouldn't happen. As you approach Gamzee, he looks up to you and smiles.

"What's up my motherfucking best friend?" He asks, his voice a little slower than usual. You roll your eyes at him and hop up on the AC unit, sitting comfortably on it.

"Nothing you stupid fucking clown." You say, frowning at you hoodie as you put it in your lap. Gamzee blinks at you.

"You all cool, Karbro?"

"I'm fine." You snap and Gamzee moves closer to you.

"Are you motherfucking sure? I mean, I'm not trying to get all up and in your business but why aren't you wearing your motherfucking jacket?" The clown asks and you sigh.

"I got food all over it." You lie. Well, it's not a complete lie. Food was all over it, it just wasn't you who put it there. Gamzee frowns in confusion for a moment before he speaks.

"You fucking ate lunch?" Shit. You thought that he would have been drugged up enough by now to forget that. Apparently not.

"No." You mumble, frowning lightly at your hoodie.

"Then how.. Motherfucking miracles.." Gamzee mutters and you roll your eyes. He's stupid but sometimes you're glad that he's too stupid to question things.


	9. Shit

You watch the little ball of anger run off after he gives you a, probably reasonable, fuck you. Something about how he reacted made you feel that you struck a nerve but he should have just dropped the whole incident. You straighten yourself back up and look over to John. His eyes are wide and he's looking in the direction that the kid ran off in.

"Holy shit." He nearly whispers, "I can't believe you said that to him.." You let yourself frown and look over.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, that guys got it hard at home." He looks over to you. "His mom's a drunk and he used to come to school with a ton of bruises.."

Well, don't you feel like the biggest asshole on Earth right now. If you knew that the kid's life was like that, you would have chosen something else to say. You're about to say something when you notice that John has decided to continue.

"But, I guess he deserved it. I mean he is a complete asshole." John shrugs a bit.

Woah, okay, that is so not cool. You've only been upset with John maybe twice and right now is a third. Under no circumstances do you think it is okay for someone to beat their child. You and Bro strife a lot and you get cut up, but that's with the sport. He doesn't just come up and beat you because you asked for more. And you never expected something like that to come from John's mouth.

"Woah, John. Are you serious?" You ask him.

"Yeah, the guys a total di-"

You cut him off. "No, not that. You think what happens to him is okay?"

"What? No, Dave. I don't think it's okay I just.. Think he deserves it. You know, carma?"

You roll your eyes behind your shades and start walking. "Yeah.. How do you know this anyway?"

"It's a small town, Dave. Everybody knows."

The two of you walk over to where Jade and Rose already are; neither of you saying anything to each other. John's probably not saying anything because he feels awkward now that you're mad at him while you think about that kid. His hair was messy and dark and he had the brightest brown eyes. With his height and features added to that, the kid was cu- No. Incase you have forgotten, your ass is in a nearly two year long relationship with John. Who is your boyfriend. Forget about that kid.

When you finally reach the round table, Jade is looking at you with wide eyes. You sit down next to Rose and John sits beside you, putting his tray in front of him. Jade leans forward in her seat.

"What happened over there, Dave? I saw you with Karkat and.. Yeah, what happened?" She asks and Rose looks over at you as well. She puts her elbows on the table and folds her hands together, resting her head on them.

"Yes, Dave, what did happen?" Rose says. You shrug and lean back in your seat some.

"Nothin' really. I just kind of dumped my food on this kid's shir-" Jade interrupts you, speaking frantic and somewhat angry.

"On purpose?" She exclaims.

"No. No, why would I do that on purpose? I was planning on eating that shit." Jade smiles and Rose looks like she's holding back a laugh. Why, you have no idea. Maybe you're just that appealing to her Lalonde eyes.

John rolls his eyes and playfully shoves you, "Shut up, Dave. You should be glad you're not eating this."

You shrug and smirk a bit. "Guess you're right but that doesn't mean I'm not cravin' some shitty cafeteria food. Man's gonna starve without his daily dose of poison." John giggles a bit and shoves you again.

"Shut up." He says, still laughing a bit.

The rest of the hour you have for lunch is spent with John eating and idle chit chat. You smile just a bit as John and Jade argue about movies. You like this. Being with your friends and just talking. It feels like you guys have been friends since you were in diapers though you've really only known them about three years.

Sooner or later, you and your group are one of the few people still in the cafeteria; most having gone off to clubs or whatever else it is they do here. You and your friends are sitting in a comfortable silence when John speaks up.

"So, why did you move here, Dave? No that I don't like it, it's really cool but it seems kind of sudden." He says, smiling a bit sheepishly. You take his hand under the table.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Bro just came home one day and said that I needed to pack. Saying we were moving." You shrug afterwards and you see John frown a bit.

"That's weird."

"I guess so."

A while after, the bell rings, signalling that lunch is over, and your group begins to disperse. Jade going to Chemistry, Rose going to Literature, and John going to honors English. You, being the amazing boyfriend you are, walk John to his class, listening to him as he rambles on about some movies and which ones were the best. Eventually, you get to his class and kiss him goodbye. He flushes and quickly goes into the classroom like last time. It's cute, really; the way he gets so flustered at the simplest things.

You pull your schedule out of your pocket and look at it. You manage to hold back a groan and shove it back into your pocket. Honors Algebra 2. How you could even get into that class baffles you. You weren't that best at math; you borderline suck at it, and they put you in an honors class. If it had been honors English or even honors Chemistry, you would be fine but no, it had to be math. God damn.

You inwardly sigh and start heading to the class. It's not too far away from where you're at so you get there speedy quick. You adjust your backpack on your shoulders before you step in. The classroom looks like every other one. A white board in the front, the teachers desk to the side, and the student's desk in rows. You walk over to the teacher who is flipping through papers on her desk and pull out your schedule. She looks up at you and takes it, not even bothering to speak to you as she scribble a signature and handed it back. You don't say anything either and take it.

You turn away from her and damn, guess who is sitting in the back of the class. It's that kid again, what was his name, Karkat? Yeah something like that. Feeling bad for what you said earlier, you start to walk over to him, hand in your pockets. He has his head angled down towards his desk and it looks like he's doodling on the back of a notebook. He doesn't even notice when you sit in the seat next to him. After a moment, you feel you should say something.

"Hey." Dammit, Dave, really? Is that the best thing you can come up with? Oh well, at least it got his attention. Karkat stops doodling for a moment and looks over to you. His face instantly twists into a frown.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snaps, obviously not happy that you are here.

"Dude, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't know." You say, holding your hands up. That obviously wasn't the right thing to say as you see Karkat's glare harshens.

"Didn't know what?"

It's your first day and you are pretty sure you have managed to successfully make someone hate you. Great.


End file.
